Fragmento espiral
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kittan es herido de gravedad por unos monstruos-humanos y es llevado a una extraña casa donde es curado. Allí conocerá a Jinenji y su madre, quien le dará un extraño fragmento que le ayudará a tener su revancha. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Inuyasha y Gurren Lagan no me pertenecen en absoluto, por lo que no puedo reclamar derechos sobre las historias originales ni sus personajes. Esta es una historia de un fan para fans.

**Fragmento espiral**

Kittan había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por su cuenta, aprovechando que sus hermanas se habían ido a bañar en unas aguas termales que recién habían encontrado. Era un mediodía bastante apagado que hacía sentir muy aburrido al rubio que no tenía idea de qué más podría hacer hasta que le tocara su turno para bañarse.

Kittan: Vaya, aquí no hay nada que pueda hacer. Cómo quisiera tener algo de acción y patear algunos culos para variar- se decía muy aburrido mientras pateaba una piedra.

Su espera por acción no se hace esperar, pues a lo lejos, detrás de una colina sucede un caos que Kittan llega a descubrir, y él no duda en ir corriendo hacia allá. Al otro lado de la colina resultaba que se encontraba un pueblo subterráneo que subsistía ligeramente por debajo del nivel de la superficie por lo que el chico rudo no tuvo dificultad para verlo al llegar.

Kittan: ¿Pero qué es todo esto?- se sorprende el chico rubio.

El pueblo estaba expuesto a causa de un derrumbe del suelo de la superficie, y los habitantes gritaban y corrían en todas direcciones sin ningún orden claro. Kittan decidió bajar para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no consigue la atención de nadie que le pudiese dar respuestas a sus dudas. El rubio tuvo que detener a una niña que estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y preguntarle en voz alta.

Kittan: ¡Oye, pequeña! ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

Niña: ¡Hay un monstruo!- gritó desesperada la niña que se abrazaba al chico- ¡Un monstruo está atacando el pueblo!

Kittan: ¿Un monstruo?- alza la vista hacia donde habían unas explosiones- Busca un refugio, enana. Ahora finalmente tengo a alguien a quién golpear- el rubio corrió sonriente y animado a la zona de las explosiones.

Fue algo complicado en ciertos tramos el avance del revoltoso a causa de la muchedumbre corriendo sin cesar en busca de un lugar para refugiarse de los agresores. El chico rudo dedujo que este pueblo era realmente grande, no como los pueblos ordinarios en los que había estado antes.

* * *

**Zona de las explosiones**

Finalmente llega a donde se encontraban unos monstruos-humanos manejando unos ganmen y destruyendo a diestra y siniestra varios edificios pequeños del pueblo. El rubio se atrevió a darles la cara sin tener armas a mano, pues todas las cosas las tenían sus hermanas.

Kittan: Mierda, parece que los lincharé con mis manos, pero no importa- el rubio se lanza a los ganmen.

Al estar Kittan completamente desarmado, los monstruos-humanos no tuvieron prácticamente dificultad para derrotarlo y luego seguir destruyendo el pueblo, dejando a los sobrevivientes sin hogar ni sustento.

Niña: ¡Señor, señor!- la pequeña sale corriendo para ayudar al malherido rubio, y aquello sería lo último que recordaría antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

¿?: ...Debemos esperar que se despierte. Aún no podemos precipitarnos.

Kinon: ¡Maldición, vieja! Déjanos ver a nuestro hermano, necesitamos saber cómo está.

¿?: ¡No seas tan presurosa! Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido a aquel ataque, y si no lo dejamos descansar...

El muchacho abre apenas los ojos, tratando de adaptarlos a la débil luz que se colaba en una extraña habitación. Kittan se hallaba acostado en un futón que lo cubría hasta el cuello, sentía que su cuerpo dolía terriblemente y por alguna razón no podía moverse para comprobar qué le ocurría. No comprendía qué hacía allí ni cómo llegó, quería saber qué ocurría con sus hermanas y por qué Kinon estaba gritando de esa manera. Pensó que posiblemente podría ser algún monstruo-humano que intentaba capturarlas, pero más tarde se daría cuenta mientras escuchaba entre aquellos cercanos gritos, más allá de aquella entrada por dónde se colaba la luz. Sus hermanas no peleaban para defenderse a sí mismas, peleaban por verlo a él, aunque no comprendiera bien lo que ocurría.

Kiyal: ¡Por un demonio! Esto no tomará más de un segundo, sólo queremos ver por nosotras mismas qué le hicieron a nuestro hermano.

¿?: ¡Les estoy diciendo que todavía no! Bastante estoy haciendo con curarlo y pedirle a Jinenji que prepare la mezcla para curar las terribles heridas que sufrió ese muchacho. Deben esperar un poco más, o de lo contrario podría empeorar...

No podía escuchar una palabra más de todo lo que estuvieran diciendo allá afuera. Kittan sólo cerró los ojos una vez más y perdió otra vez el conocimiento. El dolor y la debilidad eran demasiado por ahora como para mantenerse despierto.

* * *

**Más tarde**

Una vez más logró abrir los ojos. Por lo oscuro que se veía, Kittan supuso que tal vez había anochecido, pero más importante era ver a sus hermanas menores con un semblante bastante preocupado y mirándolo fijamente. El rostro cansado que se reflejaba en ellas revelaba que el tiempo que llevaban ahí no era poco. No podía moverse aún, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo.

Kittan: ¿Dónde... estoy?- decir aquellas simples palabras resultó más trabajoso de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Kiyoh: Finalmente despertaste. Es un gran alivio saber eso- dijo entre algunas lágrimas, y las otras dos también empezaron a llorar.

Kinon: Creímos que podrías morir. Cuando supimos lo que ocurrió, nosotras corrimos desesperadas en tu búsqueda al ver que no te encontrabas cerca.

¿?: ¡Muy bien! Hagan un espacio para poder curar al muchacho- Kittan tiene al principio algunos problemas para distinguir a la nueva persona que había entrado a aquella habitación, pero a juzgar por la voz tal vez se trataba de una anciana.

La nueva personaje se sienta a un lado del chico para empezar a aplicarle una especie de ungüento de color verde sobre los enormes moretones que resaltaban a lo largo de los brazos, pecho y abdomen. El dolor que Kittan siente resulta ser tremendo a pesar de estar bastante frío el ungüento, pero hace hasta lo imposible para evitar reaccionar de mala manera. Las tres hermanas miran algo preocupadas el rostro de Kittan desfigurarse de dolor, pero pronto termina todo. Sólo quedaba permitir que Kittan descansara esa noche según la indicación de la anciana.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Kittan se sorprende bastante al ver que podía volver a moverse, de hecho casi había desaparecido por completo el dolor y se va muy animado a anunciar su recuperación a sus hermanas, cuando al salir se asusta al ver un deforme ser de varios metros de alto recogiendo hierbas junto con ellas.

Kittan: ¿¡P-PERO QUÉ ESTO!?- se pone en guardia y se atraviesa entre la criatura humanoide y sus hermanas para defender a estas últimas- ¡No se preocupen, yo las defenderé de este ganmen y...!

Kiyal: ¡Espera, hermano! Jinenji no es ningún ganmen. Él es un hayou, no tiene nada que ver con los monstruos-humanos- Kittan estaba completamente perplejo por esa explicación que no comprendió en absoluto.

Kittan: ¿Eh? ¿No es un ganmen ni un monstruo-humano? ¿Qué es un hanyou?

¿?: Es una larga explicación, pero lo importante es que descanses por ahora, muchacho- la extraña voz asusta mucho a Kittan, pero este finge que no le afectó en absoluto.

Kinon: Anciana, nuestro hermano finalmente se ha levantado.

Jinenji: Mamá, aquí tengo las hierbas que me pediste- alza su gigantesca mano y le da las hierbas a la anciana.

Anciana: Gracias, Jinenji- guarda la hierbas en un cesto y luego mira fijamente al rubio-. Jovencito, has tenido mucha suerte de sobrevivir a esa paliza tan salvaje que te dieron. No sé cómo se te ocurre lanzarte a pelear contra esas cosas sin ningún arma.

Kittan: ¿Eh?

Anciana: He escuchado rumores sobre esas criaturas que atacaron el pueblo del que te trajeron- la anciana va a su casa y los cuatro hermanos y Jinenji van tras ella-. Monstruos-humanos, una nueva clasificación de criaturas que han amenazado esta región últimamente. Ya teníamos bastante con youkais malvados y soldados saqueadores para encima lidiar con esto.

Kiyoh: ¿Ustedes ya han tenido problemas con ellos?

Anciana: Así es, y por suerte estaba Jineji quien los derrotó sin demasiados problemas. Esa máquina extraña que ustedes llaman ganmen aún está completo, pero no hemos permitido a ningún monstruo-humano robarlo.

Kittan: ¿En serio lo tienen? Necesito que me lo den para poder vengarme de esos desgraciados...- la anciana estaba tan hastiada por la manera de hablar del chico que le tapa la boca con un amasijo de brotes.

Anciana: Yo ya sé que ustedes están tratando de derrotar a los monstruos-humanos, pero antes de ello hay algo que quisiera darles para que puedan asegurar su victoria- la vieja saca de un pequeño bulto de tela un pedazo de cristal que brillaba con gran intensidad y transmitía una extraña aura que los cuatro jóvenes no evitaron notar-. Sé de una muchacha que está reuniendo estos fragmentos, pero la emergencia del momento y su disposición a derrotar a los monstruos-humanos me obligan a cederles temporalmente este fragmento de la perla de Shikkon para que derroten a esos monstruos-humanos.

Kiyal: ¿Fragmento de la perla de Shikkon?

Kinon: ¿Qué es esa famosa perla?

Anciana: No sé mucho de eso, la experta en el tema es la muchacha que las busca, pero sí les puedo decir que este fragmento les puede proveer de las fuerzas que podrían necesitar si quieren derrotar a los monstruos-humanos.

Kiyoh: ¿De verdad? Gracias- muy alegre se dispone a recibir el fragmento, pero la anciana cierra la palma en la que estaba.

Anciana: Recuerden esto, jovencitos, este fragmento no lo pueden usar por mucho tiempo, no es saludable para ustedes. Tienen que utilizar el fragmento sólo lo necesario para derrotar a los monstruos humanos, y luego de eso me lo tienen que devolver de inmediato.

Kittan: ¿Eh? ¿Y porqué debemos hacer eso, vieja?- pregunta con tono retador, pero la madre de Jinenji no se amilana.

Anciana: El fragmento tiene el poder de corromper y endemoniar la mente y el alma de aquellos que lo utilizan de forma equivocada- los cuatro hermanos se sorprenden por ese detalle-. Se nota que son buenos chicos, pero son muy impetuosos, y el fragmento de la perla se aprovecharía de ellos para que la soberbia y la oscuridad en sus corazones los consuman, no deben olvidar eso.

Kiyoh traga grueso, Kinon tiembla de pies a cabeza, Kiyal sudaba frío y Kittan se puso un poco nervioso por la posibilidad de que el fragmento la pudiese poseer y lo obligue a lastimar a sus hermanas. Aceptaron algo dudosos el fragmento y se dirigieron al ganmen que Jineji protegía. Kittan debía ser rápido y evitar dejarse llevar por la rabia o sería el fin, pero le era imposible no pensar mal en los monstruos humanos que casi lo matan.

* * *

**Más tarde**

El ganmen finalmente surge y saca grititos de admiración de parte de las tres hermanas. Kittan sentía que ya estaba listo para formar parte en el combate, sólo le quedaba saber dónde estaba el enemigo.

Jinenji: Mamá, hay gente que está huyendo de un pueblo cercano en el noreste- aparece el hanyou algo agitado, pero en cambio Kittan se muestra sonriente de saber adonde ir.

Kittan: Gracias, Jinenji. Voy a reventar a fuerza de puños a esos ganmen. Les daré una buena patada por el culo- el nuevo ganmen del rubio se va corriendo el la dirección señalada antes de que sus hermanas le pudieran desear suerte.

Anciana: Sólo espero que ese chiquillo no se deje nublar por la ira y la desesperación, ese fragmento no se lo pondrá fácil para librarse si eso llega a ocurrir.

Kiyal: Buena suerte, hermano.

Kinon: Lo mismo digo yo.

Kiyoh: ¡Y yo también!

* * *

**Pueblo**

El joven llega rápidamente y se encuentra con un grupo de diez ganmen de tamaño similar al suyo. Estaba listo para pelear, el fragmento de la perla de Shikkon le iba a ser de ayuda para derrotarlos en cuestión de nada. Sin detenerse a gritarles ni nada se lanza a atacarlos, logrando derribar el primer ganmen, el fragmento empieza a brillar y fortalece el ganmen para darle una significativa ventaja inicial.

Kittan: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Kamina da una mejor pelea con los ojos cerrados!- de una patada manda a volar a dos ganmen y luego empieza a dar una serie de golpes a fin de terminar rápido la pelea.

Desde la distancia se encontraban Jinenji, su madre y las hermanas de Kittan, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el muchacho le daba una buena paliza a los invasores. La vieja estaba preocupada por lo agitado que se veía Kittan, veía que su prisa por terminar con la pelea podría llevarlo a la ansiedad y llamaría la oscuridad con el fragmento, y tal como se lo temía el ganmen empieza a oscurecerse.

Kinon: ¿Qué es eso?

Kiyal: ¿Qué le está pasando a nuestro hermano?

Anciana: Le dije que no debía dejarse llevar por los pensamientos oscuros, eso hace que el fragmento de la perla empiece a poseerlo- la noticia asusta mucho a las chicas.

Jinenji: Debo ayudarlo, madre- la anciana le atraviesa una mano.

Anciana: Aún no, Jinenji. Todavía no es tarde para que Kittan pueda vencer a los ganmen y escapar de la influencia de la perla de Shikkon, sólo debemos confiar en que lo puede lograr.

Kittan sentía que su cuerpo estaba hirviendo por una serie de sentimientos que lo estaban nublando mentalmente. Sentía deseos de destruir y ser despiadado a pesar de que esa vieja le había dicho que lo evitara a como diera lugar. Los ganmen enemigos se ponen de pie y lo envisten, pero Kittan no los puede esquivar por la pelea interna que se estaba desatando dentro de sí mismo por tomar el control de sus decisiones y movimientos. El ganmen del humano estaba siendo acribillado a golpes y toda clase de ataques.

Kittan: M-mierda... no puedo caer tan fácilmente ante esto. Kamina se burlaría de mí si me viera así...- como puede trata de despejar su mente, hasta que de pronto el ganmen empieza a brillar y aleja la oscuridad de la perla de Shikkon.

Anciana: ¿Qué significa esto?

Kiyoh: Hermano...

Jinenji: Esto no se parece en nada a lo que Kagome nos había relatado cuando nos describió la perla, madre.

Anciana: ¿Qué es entonces lo que origina ese brillo?

Kinon: ¡Tal vez sea esa energía espiral de taladro o lo que sea que dijo Kamina-sama aquella vez!- las otras hermanas se sorprenden y empiezan a esperanzarse.

Kiyol: ¡Eso significa que nuestro hermano se está levantando de aquella maligna influencia!

Anciana: No entiendo del todo lo que dicen, pero al menos sí comprendo que ese muchacho va a estar bien- sonríe ante la expectativa.

Los monstruos-humanos se lanzan una vez más, pero esta vez Kittan los repele de manera sorprendente con una fuerza bastante superior a lo que había mostrado antes. Kittan rápidamente comprende que se trataba de esa fuerza que utilizaba Kamina cuando en su momento peleó con su ganmen, y entonces se alegra de ver que estaba un paso más cerca de estar al nivel de su amigo y rival.

Kittan: ¡Se siente excelente! Ahora debo rematar este encuentro- el chico hace que el ganmen reúna una gran cantidad de energía para luego lanzar su mejor ataque a los enemigos que también estaban dispuestos a atacar.

Los ataques de ambas parte chocan causando una gran onda sónica, pero el ataque de Kittan resulta estar mucho más poderoso y empuja cada más el ataque de los monstruos-humanos al punto en que no fue posible detenerlo. Los monstruos humanos optan por escapar del camino del ataque del humano, pero una vez que finalmente hace rumbo el ataque ya era bastante tarde para echarse a un lado. La explosión final del ataque indicaba que ya la batalla había terminado y Kittan era el flamante vencedor de este, a lo que el grupo que lo estuvo viendo va a él para felicitarlo y comprobar que estuviera bien. Lógicamente la madre de Jinenji exigiría de vuelta el fragmento de la perla y lo cubriría para evitar cualquier nuevo inconveniente.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Kittan: Bueno, supongo que nos debemos ir, vieja- anuncia cuando estuvo seguro que estaba bien físicamente y no le faltaba nada.

Anciana: Es una lástima que ya no puedan estar aquí. Kagome se hubiese interesado por conocer a alguien tan singular como tú, muchacho- Kittan se sorprender por la forma en que la anciana lo elogia-. Ella tiene un poder especial que le permite purificar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, pero aparte de ella no he conocido jamás a nadie que pueda revertir el oscurecimiento de los fragmentos, ni tampoco he visto a nadie que pudiera superar esa oscuridad como lo hiciste tú. Supongo que lograste una auténtica hazaña.

Kittan: Hace falta más que un trozo maligno de cristal para derribarme, y más ahora que soy finalmente capaz de manejar este ganmen- señala el ganmen que Jinenji y su madre decidieron regalarle.

Kiyoh: Espero que estén muy bien, y muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, especialmente por nuestro hermano.

Kinon: Esperamos volverlos a ver algún día.

Anciana: Estoy completamente segura de que así sera- dice a modo de despedida con una amplia sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

Ya habían trazado un nuevo camino los hermanos negros y se fueron con las chicas despidiéndose de forma efusiva, mientras Kittan se prometía a sí mismo jamás olvidar la experiencia que había logrado tener allí. Gracias a todo esto fue capaz de vencer a un nuevo escuadrón de monstruos-humanos y consiguió su propio ganmen. Esperaba algún día volver a encontrarse con Kamina y presumir un rato como tanto había deseado desde que lo había conocido.

**Fin**

* * *

Me tomó mucho más tiempo del que piensan terminar este crossover, principalmente porque le he dado mucha mayor prioridad a otros fics, pero esta vez me he decidido terminar este y lo he logrado. Reviews, follows y favoritos se agradecen desde el alma, y ahora a continuar con mis demás trabajos :)

Hasta otra


End file.
